Eternally Yours
by Miss Jina
Summary: A love stronger than life itself... 4th installment to the Eternal Stories...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Welcome to the 4th and most likely last installment of the Eternal stories. I have come to the conclusion that you guys deserve a prologue, there are really no spoilers involved in the prologue, I'm writing this before I finish the last chapter of Eternal Moonlight. I need to keep you guys thinking, and wondering what is going to happen, so I figured you might enjoy a treat, you have all been so good to me and I wanted to give you guys something special. So if you don't want to read ahead, then wait until tomorrow after the last chapter is finished. If you are impatient like myself be my guest and read the prologue. **

**This is all about Seth and Anna... you wanted it and you got it... so here it is.. the prologue..  
**

Eternally Yours 

_By Miss Jina _

**Prologue **

_My front door was left wide open, it was dark inside. I creped in slowly. There was no sound coming from the house, I wondered why the door was open and where everyone was. The moonlight was the only thing that lit my way. I stood motionless in the center of what I could see was my living room. I reached for the light on the table, I clicked it three times and still there were no lights. The power must have went out. They knew I was coming home, so where were they? I stumbled over something, and fell to the ground. I had the wind nearly knocked out of me as I hit the floor. It was painful, but not enough to stop me from getting up. I stood up and still blindly searched for everyone. The room darkened as I walked further into the house. The blinds were closed on every window and I began to feat something was terribly wrong. _

"_Mom, Dad where are you guys?" I called out. _

"_Masen?" I added. I felt around finally reaching the stairs. One step at a time I climbed up. The upstairs was just as dark as the lower level. I walked slowly towards the bedrooms, when I opened my door from what I could tell nothing was out of place. Everything looked normal, and just as I left it. _

"_Mom?" I tried to call out for someone again. I heard movement in the room down the hallway. I turned quickly and my heart began to race. I started to walk forward, my door creaked a bit as I shut it. I made my way to where the noise was coming from, my parents bedroom. I slowly followed the sound. _

"_Mom, Dad…" I called again. There was no answer. _

"_Anna, Anna it's in here" I heard my Mom's voice, but what was she talking about, what was in there? I slowly crept towards the door. It was closed, and I could hear the voice again. _

"_Anna over here" she called again. I put my ear up against the door. _

"_What is it Mom?" I questioned. There was no answer. I started to feel my stomach ache. I couldn't tell what was going to happen next. I reached for the doorknob, and slowly turned it. By this point my hands were shaking out of control. My mind raced with a million different scenarios. The door slowly opened and the room was dark all except a light that was beaming from the television. _

"_Mom?" I questioned. There was silence. The sudden sound of fuzz echoing off the T.V. startled me. I jumped, and then looked towards the bed where the light was hitting it. There was a lump in my Mom's bed. At first my feet felt cemented to the ground, something was holding me back. _

"_Mom is that you?" I questioned. There was no answer or no movement. I got up the courage to walk forward. As I inched towards the bed, I felt nervous and scared, and as soon as I touched the bed, I felt a chill flow through my body. I took in one deep breath and grabbed the covers. Okay, on the count of 3 pull the covers… 1, 2, …………………………_

**A/N: Soo have I stumped you yet? **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm glad i took two days on this chapter, it turned out good. Thank you all for reading Eternal Moonlight and the others I'm really looking forward to giving you the last installment of my stories. This first chapter I think turned out very well, and i can't wait to hear your thoughts. Well I won't talk too much, enjoy and let me know your thoughts. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND COMMENTING!!!!**

**ENJOY!  
**

1. Nightmare

_3.……….. _

I screamed I think it was the loudest I had ever screamed before in my life. I heard someone repeating my name, but it was far in the distance. I violently rolled back and forth wailing my arms around. I couldn't believe what I had just seen, it couldn't be. The last place I saw Andrew was at the Airport when I left for school and that was about 4 years ago. He kept coming back in little increments. This time it was worse, he hadn't bothered me really at all in college, and now with one semester left he's back. He was in my head and I couldn't get the image out. It was an image that burned into my head.

"Anna-Bella" another voice from afar.

"Open your eyes" it was a soft female voice. I suddenly felt a little bit at ease, that's when my eyes fluttered open and I stared Haven, my roommate in the eyes. She and our good friend Daren were sitting on my bed looking out me.

Daren was not into girls at all, and Seth really liked him. He was kind of like a gay Seth, I laughed at the thought. He was my protector while I was at school. When I had first met him, Seth had come to visit for the first time helping my Dad move things in. Daren was there to help, he was in the room next to us. Daren had perfect black hair, and the bluest eyes you will ever see. The women flocked to him, but they got nothing in return. He and Seth had a talk before Seth left to go back home. He made a deal with Daren, I would be protected and safe at all times, as long as he were around. The reason he chose Daren was, he wasn't your normal skinny guy, he was buff to the max. Haven and I always tease him about his work out habits, he drinks protein and is always at the gym. Seth felt comfort in that and was happy to have Daren in my presence.

"Hey gorgeous, can you tell me why I had to come running over here at 2am?" he questioned. He pushed a strand of hair out of my face, and crossed his arms over his chest. I looked up at both of them. This had been my first real episode since I had gotten to school. Anytime I had a vision, it was either about class work or something coming up for me, never anything bad. I really didn't mind sleeping alone in bed at school, because nothing could harm me. Now, was different he was back in my head and I had no idea how to get him out again.

"I'm sorry you guys. It's been a really long time since I've had one of those vivid dreams" I told them.

"Should I call Seth?" Daren reached for his phone. I grabbed his hand and shook my head.

"No, please don't… it will only make him worry more" I told them.

"So, why didn't you tell us you had these nightmares?" Haven asked.

"I didn't want to be a burden, and it hadn't happened in a long time… so I ignored it" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Honey, I'm supposed to protect you" Daren said waving his arms.

"I know… and I'm sorry" I apologized. Both of them looked at me.

"I'm going to try to go back to sleep" I lied, because I knew I couldn't sleep after that. I also knew that I wouldn't sleep after that.

"I'll wait till you pass out" Daren offered.

"No, you can't do that you have class at 8am are you crazy?" I asked.

"Darling, I'm watching out for you. Now listen shut your eyes and your mouth and everything will be fine" he said to me.

"Yeah Anna, I'll be right over there if you need me please you know I'm forever grateful for what you did for me" she reminded me. Back in October her boyfriend came to the dorms. We all had a great time. That was until her and I came back from class one day, her boyfriend was fooling around with some random girl from our school on her bed. It crushed her to pieces, they had practically been dating since they were in diapers. I was there to wipe her tears, and I even slept next to her for a few nights until she stopped crying.

"I know, look guys I'll be fine" I reassured them.

"Anna-Bella stop being so independent, we are here and that is that" Daren said laying himself down next to me in the bed.

"I'm going to tell Seth your sleeping with Anna" Haven teased.

"Are you kidding me that boy loves me to pieces. Plus why would I do anything with Anna…I'm sorry girl" he got quiet. "But your not my type" he whispered. Both Haven and I laughed.

"Rest my love, I will be right next to you…" he told me.

"That would give me nightmares Anna, I don't know if you should let him" Haven joked.

"Fine you guys don't want me here" he pretended to get up and I grabbed him.

"Stay Daren" I grabbed his muscular arm. He laughed and then sat back down.

"Come here baby girl" I put my head on his chest, like I would do with Seth's. It was at that moment I realized how much I really missed nights like this with Seth. Daren was the greatest friend in the world, and it was good because nothing could ever happen between the two of us, and I felt comfort in that. I wouldn't have to worry about him hitting on me or anything, I could just lay comfortably in his arms. Seth told him to take care of me, but for so long I wish it were Seth here. I wasn't sure if I could really get any sleep, knowing when my eyes closed he'd be in my head once again.

I walked to class with Daren the next morning, he was whistling a show tune as we made our way to class. This was after the 8am class that he missed all because of my episode. I felt tired and unaware of my surroundings. It was either my mind playing stupid tricks on me, or I was loosing it all together. I sensed something, in between the show tunes and the hustle and bustle of the students in the hallway, I knew it was there. It lurked around every corner that I turned. Of course Daren was oblivious he couldn't sense another vampire was around. Only I could, and that scared me as much as he was my protector he couldn't save me from a vampire. I stopped short when we reached the end of the hallway, I knew I was being watched. I cringed not wanting to turn around but knowing at the same time, I had to turn around.

"Hey girl why'd you stop?" Daren turned around. His whistling had come to a halt when he noticed the expression plastered on my face.

"I.. I forgot something at the dorm, I'll be to class shortly. Can you tell Professor Mac for me?" I questioned. Daren nodded, and then turned his attention back to himself and his tunes. I stood there for an extra second, and headed back towards the bad feeling I had. As all the students scattered to their 10am classes, I was left alone in the hallway. A few stragglers walked by but took no notice to the figure standing in the shadows. He was there dark and sinister as usual. Something felt off, it didn't feel like it was Andrew watching me. I felt as if it were someone just as evil, but I couldn't tell who it was.

I walked forward quicker with each step, I was getting closer to the figure. Still unable to make it out, the creature was dressed in all black. I stopped short only a few inches away. My head started to spin, and my heart raced incredibly fast. I Every few seconds I kept blacking out, I felt like I was swaying, and that's when I knew he was in my head.

_The hallway looked the same, but different. It was narrower and there was no sign of any human for miles. I stood there face to face with the guy in black. He had taken over my mind. I placed my hand over my ears as I heard a screeching sound. It was a high pitched volume and it surged through my entire body. I fell quickly to my knees and kept my hands in their place. _

"_Your dreams are not far from the truth" an unfamiliar voice said. I couldn't look up because everything was black, and I couldn't take my hands off my ears because the sound hurt too much. _

"_You are stronger than you know Anna, and soon I'll be able to do exactly what I have planned. For you, your Family, and every human, the Volturi won't be able to stop me, and neither will you" ……_

"I don't know what happened Haven, Anna Maria from vocal class came into the room and said that one of the students was passed out cold on the floor. Then her friend came in saying it was Anna. I jetted out of my seat so fast, they say she was flailing her arms. I'm guessing like she was last night. She kept shouting "You won't get away with this" and then someone said she mumbled the name "Seth" several times" I heard Daren's voice faintly, but I could make out what he was saying.

"Weren't you walking with her to class?" she questioned.

"Yeah, she forgot something. She went back to grab it. That's when it happened" he explained.

"Did you call Seth?" she asked.

"Yeah, I called him right away. Asked him if she had ever had these episodes before. He told me that she had, he also said he'd be on the first plane out to New York. He wasn't planning on coming till next weekend, but he was worried" I heard him say. I wanted to speak, but my throat stung and my head still spun.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Haven questioned. I felt her soft warm hands pushing my hair back.

"Seth said she'll be fine, she just get's really bad nightmares." I wanted to tell them exactly what was going on. Oh, by the way I'm half vampire, half human, and half werewolf… and well I have a special ability I can see the future, I can tune myself into others brains and show them things. Their response would be, oh really Anna should I call the people with the white coats to come get you, you'll get a padded room. I wished I could tell my closest friends what I was, I hated keeping secrets and I hated lying to them. Back at home I really hated lying to Daniella and Ryan. It all seemed so wrong, but in order to protect my Family I had to.

I felt myself move, my legs twitched first. Then I felt the strength to move my upper body. When I could finally feel my face again my eyes opened. When they opened I found Haven on the computer composing a song, and Daren was singing really low. I looked around at them and cleared my throat. Haven was the first to my bed.

"Hey! Here take this" she handed me a glass of water. I grabbed it and was once thankful for water. I practically drained the glass as quick as I did with an animal. They were staring at me like I was crazy, I had wondered what had happened. I heard them talking but it was mumbled at the same time. I set the glass down and their eyes were still upon me.

"What happened back there?" Haven questioned. I ran my hands through my suddenly knotted hair.

"I went back to grab something from the dorm, after that everything went blank, it was almost like I was dreaming" I said to them only semi telling the truth. I really couldn't tell them it was a vision. I really didn't want to loose any friends, they would think I was absolutely crazy.

"Did I heard you guys say Seth is coming?" I asked. Daren nodded and sat down on the other side of me. He placed his hand on my leg.

"Hun, I had to he told me if anything happened to call him, so I did" Daren told me.

"I appreciate it, but now he looses and extra few days of work all because of me" I tried to fight this. Maybe they could call him back and tell him to come back when he had originally planned.

"He was very willing to come here, he loves you sweetie. You don't play around with a love like that. So just take it since you have it" Daren was about to go off about him not finding his life partner and I really wasn't in the right state of mind to deal with it.

"Yeah but…"

"Nope keep that pretty mouth shut and rest" he placed his finger on my lips. I was tempted to bite him, if I were normal I could have done it playfully. We don't need any extra vampire's running around New York.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep" he patted me on the head. I really wanted to object, but my eyes felt tired. I didn't sleep well the night before and my body was drained from my vision.

"You guys didn't get a doctor to check me out did you?" I suddenly felt panic. They looked at each other.

"I jumped on that right away, I called Seth and he said to just take you to your room, that you would be fine in a few hours. I had to literally sneak you out of there. Teachers were coming and I had to act like you had just fallen asleep from lack of sleep" he continued.

"Daren, did I ever tell you, you really are the best person Seth could have picked to watch out for me. I'm very accident prone I guess you could say. Danger follows me at ever corner. It's inevitable that something will happen" I said smiling at them.

"So we've noticed" he laughed.

"Get some rest" Haven said. I nodded and felt my eyes heavy. I wanted to fight them, I didn't need another vision but my mind slipped back.

_3.… I lifted the covers, this time nothing lay beneath them, just a body pillow. I took a deep breath, that's when I noticed the letter. I picked up the white piece of paper with my name on it, and opened it. "My Dear Anna-Bella, your Family has gone away for a while, but it's only because I can't get around them to get you, I needed a new plan. You have powers beyond your control that I need to use on the frontlines…" a strange presence entered the room as I tried to read this letter and understand it's meaning. I was about to read the last line, which looked important when I strong arm wrapped around me and pulled me back. I screamed loud, I was terrified who was this, it wasn't Andrew… who was taking me away. _

My scream echoed in my head and I could have sworn that I wasn't screaming out loud. I could barely hear anything, I heard mumbled voices which sounded like my name. I couldn't make it out, in my head I was screaming so loud. I was still being taken and had no idea by who or where I was taken. Then everything went dark, I wasn't silent I still screamed with terror. I felt myself grab my ears again, holding it from the screeching noise that occurred. I felt myself sitting him, I shook my head several times after I stopped screaming.

"Anna, I'm here…it's Seth… Anna come back to reality it's safe here. Please open your eyes" I felt a sudden touch and I wailed my arms. I heard a clunk and then my body realized where I was. When I opened my eyes I noticed Haven and Daren on the floor with Seth.

"I'll go get ice" Haven screamed out. My eyes widened when I realized what I had just done. When Haven got up I noticed Seth's nose was bleeding. Could I break a werewolves nose? I wondered. I looked back down at him.

"Seth.. Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't know I…." I tried to get off the bed, when Daren pushed me back.

"Daren I'm fine" I pleaded wanting to comfort Seth. He looked at Seth for permission and he nodded. I jumped off the bed and sat on the floor in Haven's spot. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm so, so sorry… you know better than that to stay near me with these dreams" I said to him. He laughed.

"Yeah, I know" he cringed as he laughed.

"Oh sweetie it hurts doesn't it? Did I break it?" I questioned. He shook his head and pulled me in. His lips grazed my ear.

"I'm a werewolf remember, you can't hurt me, I'll be fine in a few hours" he reminded me. His whisper was so low, I knew no one else heard. Haven suddenly came bursting through the door with a ice pack wrapped up. She kneeled down beside me and handed Seth the ice.

"Thanks" he smiled at Haven. She smiled back and watched as he put the ice pack on his bloody nose. I was so lucky that werewolf blood didn't effect me. It was tempting but it smelled bad. I wrinkled my nose, and I noticed Seth laugh. He knew exactly what I was thinking.

A few hours later Haven and Daren stepped out to their classes. I decided to skip out on the day, just in case anything else were to happen. I was also glad that I had Seth here to enjoy the day off with me. I hadn't seen him in a month, the last time I saw him was the day after New Years and it was now the first week of February. His whole goal was to come up during Valentines day and spend it with me, but now I got him for an extra week. We just sat there in silence for a few, his arms were wrapped tightly around me.

"How's your nose?" I questioned cringing at the thought.

"It's fine, I told you a few hours and I'm as good as new, you know Jake was lucky he broke Bella's hand when she punched him. Look at you half human, half vampire… I guess I really should be careful" he joked. I smacked him.

"I told you, you have an arm that could kill" he smiled.

"Well, you better watch it because I'm about to kill a werewolf who's pissing me off" I joked. He wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"I missed you" his lips touched my ear again. I felt his warm breath linger where he spoke. I turned my head up towards him.

"I missed you more than anything" I told him.

"Just think a few more months and you'll be back in La Push with me and everyone" he said with a smile. My smile which was big, then faded. There was something I didn't mention, something that I was going to tell Seth when he came. Now he was here early and I just couldn't bare to break his heart. One of my teachers, he hates when we call him a professor, because technically he's not. That's besides the point, he thinks I have real potential he wants to put me in an Orchestra here in New York. They just started a few years ago, they mainly play around the city. He also offered me a job to teach younger kids, so when they get older they can be in the Orchestra as well. If they showed promise, they would be accepted into a new children's program they just started this year. It was offered to me when I got back from Christmas break. I had until the end of the semester to decide, the whole thing was new, and they were working on it. I was the only student they asked, I felt like it was something I needed to do, but I really didn't know how to break it to him.

"Yeah, I can't wait" was all I could say at this point……


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I really hope you guys are enjoying this so far, I'm coming up with ideas day by day. I know what I want to do I just don't want to rush it. So here's the 2nd chapter, some sexual content is included.. hey you guys wanted romance, and i'll give you romance to it's full extent lol :P ENJOY and I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say... this chapter is Seth and Anna and their relationship :D **

**Thanks for Reading :D love you guys!  
**

2. Skeleton Key

It was valentines day, which meant my two glorious weeks with my boyfriend were almost coming to an end. Daren had taken Seth out for a few hours while I got ready. Haven was helping me pick out something nice to wear. I was helping her too, while Seth was here he helped her get a date. She had her eyes on a really cute guy, he was such a punk rocker. He wore jeans with holes in it every day, band t-shirts, and his hair.. Oh boy the hair, it was a Mohawk.

I picked out a really cute black mini-dress, we put her hair up in a messy bun and it looked great. Haven picked out a purple strapless puffball mesh dress. I also ended up in black heals. I kept my hair down, and with my newly cut look it had volume and was bouncy. Haven grabbed her digital camera and we both began to take pictures of ourselves, Haven held the camera forward and faced the camera towards us. We were suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door.

"You ladies better be dressed I have a straight man coming in" Daren said opening the door slightly. He had his hands over Seth's eyes, like he had never seen a naked woman before. Both of us crossed our arms as Daren pushed Seth towards the room.

"He's seen me naked before Daren" I teased. He took his hand off of his eyes, and when I saw Seth's eyes he just stared. He looked just as handsome as usual, the same black tux, a black tie, and a white shirt underneath. He always looked so professional and handsome. He smiled at me, his hands were behind his back and when he pulled them forward a dozen purple lily's were in his hands.

"Seth, they are gorgeous" I said to him. He handed them to me and I kissed his perfect lips. Daren stood there pretending he was crying.

"My baby girl has grown up" he pretended to wipe a tear from his eyes. As soon as I set my flowers down, I smacked him. He rubbed his arm. I looked up when I heard a knock on the door. It was Haven's date, his name was Rustle Maxwell. He was all done up, he wore jeans without holes, newly bought black and white converses, and a white t-shirt tight against his skin with a black jacket. Haven's eyes lit up like a little girl getting her first easy baked oven for Christmas.

"Hey Rustle come on in" Seth greeted him with a smile. He had a handful of red roses in his hands. Haven looked like she was going to cry. She held her hand up to her mouth and smiled.

"These are for you" he said with a loving smile. He stared at her as if he had loved her for centuries. Seth picked up on him staring at her, it was a few days before Haven had told us she had been crushing on him. He said it almost looked like the stare a werewolf gets when he imprints. It was like Haven was his world, and tonight I saw that same look in his eyes. I was so happy, now Haven could be happy again.

Hand in hand we walked through the city, couples were all around us. Many holding hands, some showing their PDA, while others just gazed at each other. We strolled up to a blue door, we were at a restaurant called Per Se. It was French, and romantic. He opened the door for me and led me in. It was fancy way too upper class for my taste. I couldn't even began to think of how expensive this would be for Seth. Some tall French guy with a mustache and a black cap greeted us.

"I have a reservation for 2 under Clearwater" Seth spoke in his business voice.

"Right sir, welcome. Please follow me" he grabbed two black menu's and escorted us through the place, it was fine dining indeed. I suddenly felt young and out of place, I noticed very many couples, older ones staring at us as we passed by.

"Your server Alfred will be with you shortly, our specials are on the front page, please if you must try anything it's our delicious red wine. It's to die for" he snickered. I looked up at him. He smirked. I looked over at Seth once the guy walked away, and he gave me a strange look.

"Seth, I feel so out of place here, it's so expensive are you sure …"

"Anna-Bella, it's fine honestly" he said with a smile. I picked up the menu.

"I can't read this…" I looked over at him.

"You should try the duck" he smiled.

"Since when did you become so first class" I teased.

"This job keeps me in the know" he said like a secret agent. I laughed.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it and have the duck" I said.

Our night was filled with a candlelight dinner. For the special occasion of Valentines day, a group of 3 guys in penguin suits playing the violin journeyed to our table. They played romantic music for a few minutes in front of us, and then left for the next table. I couldn't believe how much I had enjoyed this human food. It was well cooked duck, and I didn't feel sick not one bit. Both of us also enjoyed their red wine, I just pretended it was blood. I remembered the last time I had drank and it did not turn out well. I sipped my wine slowly and enjoyed it.

"So, where are we going next?" I questioned him.

"Trying to ruin my surprise are we?" he questioned. I nodded.

"No, I'm just curious" I said with a smile.

We grabbed the check and Seth paid. I was very angry with him the bill was far more than it should have been, and here I was a poor college student unable to help. The thought of anger drifted as we walked closer to Central Park. I looked over at him, our hands tangled into one another's. When I looked forward again a horse and carriage waited for us.

"Is that for us?" I asked him. A guy in a red suit with a red hat smiled in our direction. Seth didn't answer he just pulled me along. I wanted him to answer me, but he didn't. He took me directly to the horse. Seth held my hand and helped me up first.

"Good evening" the gentleman said as we got seated.

"I hope you two enjoy your evening stroll in the park, if it get's too cold let me know, and we can head straight back"

"I don't think that will be a problem for us sir" I laughed. Seth squeezed my hand and laughed with me. The horse seemed uneasy, with a wolf and a vampire in the backseat but didn't give us a problem. The park was lit up, and it seemed as if they were allowing night riders for this one special occasion. There were tons of couples riding around, enjoying the scenery.

I looked over at Seth.

"Are you having a good time Anna?" he questioned looking at me straight in the eye. I kept my eyes locked on his and smiled.

"Of course I'm what makes you think I'm not?" I asked. He shrugged.

"You seem out of it" he said to me. I really hadn't noticed my distance, but I knew it was because of one thing. I was not going to spoil my Valentines day with Seth and bring it up.

"I'm just sad because your leaving tomorrow" I wasn't lying when I said it.

"I know, I hate leaving you too. This whole thing really sucks. Just think pretty soon though it will almost be over. You will graduate and everything will be back to the way it was" he said with confidence. I felt a sharp twinge of guilt ride throughout my body.

"There's that distant stare again Anna…"

"I'm not being distant Seth, please" I almost yelled. He wrapped his arm around me, he knew I was getting upset and he didn't want that. He squeezed me tight and softly kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.

"It's fine" I said to him.

The rest of the carriage ride consisted of him holding me close to him. We both enjoyed each others company and the ride around the park. About 2 hours later we headed back to the dorm. It was only 10pm and I knew that Haven wouldn't be back yet. I closed the door and Seth went over to my bed. He pulled out his suitcase and rummaged through it.

"Are we exchanging now?" I asked him. He nodded. I went over to my drawer and got out my gift for him. It wasn't something he could physically use, but it was something he could listen to over and over again.

"You go first he said" still rummaging through his bag.

"You have to pay attention for my gift" I warned. He smiled and looked up. In the corner of my room was a small yet beautiful piano. Haven and I had picked it up at a thrift store at least two years ago. We had it fixed and tuned and now it sounded like new. I walked over to Seth and grabbed his hand pulling him away from his suitcase. I brought him over to the piano and sat him down.

"I wrote another song about you, this one has no words but if you listen closely you can understand the song" I told him. He moved closer, our bodies were touching. I placed my fingers on the piano and began to play. The song was about how our relationship is unlike no other. It's about being bound to him for all eternity, and being Eternally his… forever. I once again had my eyes closed the entire time, it helped me concentrate and really bring life to the song. I opened my eyes when I finished, I looked up and him and cringed wondering what he had thought. His eyes grew wide and his smile spread a mile wide across his face.

"Baby, that was amazing" I noticed a single tear fall from the corner of his eye. I laughed and wiped it away. I pulled myself closer to him and pressed my lips gently up against his. He then picked me up and carried me to my bed. He pushed his suitcase off and straddled me. He gently leaned down and kissed my lips, he then searched for my tongue to meet his.

I pulled his jacket off, and then unbuttoned his white dress shirt. I leaned upwards and he unzipped the back of my dress. He slid it off easily and looked at my ensemble. It was a beautifully laced corset, with laced black underwear to match. He smiled and let out a slight laugh.

"I should be praying right now, your Father would kill me if he knew…" he began to say. I cut him off and grabbed his neck. I kissed his soft lips again, I wasn't being gentle either. Our kiss was rough and passionate. I quickly began to pull off his dress pants, and it was easy. His boxers were next, and so was my underwear. He didn't mind the corset, he loved it. He made sure I kept it on.

"You look so sexy in that" he moaned into my ear. He nibbled slightly on my ears as he spoke. I moaned with pleasure as he did. I pushed him over and held his arms down. He smirked as I climbed on top of him and slowly he made his way inside. I leaned down to kiss him, keeping my body moving steadily.

"Anna-Bella I love you, I love you so much" he cried out. I loved hearing him say that. I loved it to the point that it hurt, I still had a burden on my back. I didn't let it ruin the moment, I continued on and we both enjoyed every moment of it. I got dressed in the bathroom when we finished. I took off the tight corset and put on my pink silky Pajama's.

When I came out of the bathroom he was sitting on my bed in his grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt. I smiled as he patted the bed beside him. Next to him was a box shaped present. It was wrapped with red paper, and had a silver bow on top. He slid it towards me as I sat down.

"It's not much but the bigger present is waiting at home for you" he smiled. My heart sank for the millionth time. I didn't want to ruin this why was he making it so difficult. Then I thought to myself, nothing was official yet they were still planning the program. I let out a relieved smile at my thought. I slipped my finger under the paper and began to unwrap the gift. It was a mahogany jewelry box. The top of it had my name engraved in calligraphy lettering. It looked hand carved and hand made. On top of the box was a heart, that looked like it lifted up. I pulled it up and saw a small key inside. I looked over at him wondering what could be inside.

"Did you make this yourself?" I questioned him. He nodded.

"Oh, my god it's beautiful Seth" I tried to open it with the key but my hands were shaking from the excitement. I wondered what would be inside of … oh crap. I really hoped he wasn't proposing yet, I wasn't ready for that. Don't jump to conclusions, I thought. He laughed as he held my hand steady. I twisted the key, inside the lining was lined with white fabric. I pulled apart the top two pieces and it revealed a small purple bag. I was in the clear, a ring would not be in there. I picked it up and pulled at the string. When I opened it up, it was a silver skeleton key. I looked up at him.

"The second part isn't ready yet" he laughed.

"What's this key to?" I questioned.

"My heart" he joked.

"No really Seth…" I couldn't help but smile.

"That's a different surprise for another time, the main gift for today was the jewelry box, it took me two weeks to make" he laughed.

"You know I absolutely love it.. I've been looking for a place to store my stuff, especially this locket you gave me, so long ago" I said to him. He smiled.

"I noticed you still wearing it" he said.

"I never take it off, when I miss you it helps. It doesn't completely help but it keeps my mind focused it makes me feel like apart of you is always here with me, no matter how far apart we are" I told him. He smiled and grabbed me.

"We won't be apart for too much longer" he said to me. I almost slammed my head right through the wall, but decided against it. I'd have to pay for it.

Bright at early at 8am, Seth and I waited at JFK for his flight. Haven and Daren came with us. Daren drove us, he had his car with him since sophomore year. They weren't allowing anyone except those with tickets passed the gates. After we checked in his luggage and he said goodbye to Daren and Haven, we walked hand in hand to the doors that would lead him back home. He turned to me, with his carry on, on his left shoulder. His hands were locked into mine tightly. I looked into his eyes, my lips quivered and my eyes flooded with tears. I hated goodbyes.

"Baby don't cry, I'll see you next month for Spring break, I get a whole week with you" he said wiping the tear that had fallen quickly from my eye.

"I know, but I hate saying goodbye to you. It's been such a great two weeks, since you've been here I haven't had any problems, no dreams and no visions. I'm afraid that once you leave me it will all come back, what will I do then?" I questioned him. He smiled and pulled me in for a tight hug.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, if you need to have Daren sleep in your room with you two. I know he can keep you company and I don't mind" Seth said running his hands through my hair.

"But Seth…" I pulled away and looked at him. "He's not you" I sobbed. He chuckled slightly and pulled me in closer.

"I love you Anna, stay strong. For me okay?" he questioned. I nodded hesitantly.

"I have to go.. If it gets bad call me. I'll stay up all night just to talk to you. Even if I have to be up at 5:30am, I don't care… your worth it to me" he said. Our lips pressed passionately against each other, it was meaningful and I felt the full meaning behind the kiss.

As I watched him walk away, I felt two of the most important people in New York behind me. I didn't want to turn to them, my face was stained with tears. Each one of them placed their arms on me.

"Come on Anna, let's go home" Haven whispered. I let out a sob and turned my head into her shirt. She comforted me as the three of us walked back to Daren's car. It would be a lonely month without Seth, I hated when we had to leave each other. This time was the worst, knowing that after spring break, I may not be returning back to La Push. I was scared, and I wasn't ready for what life had in store for me next.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the comments, I hope you enjoy this chapter and i hope to receive many more comments to motivate me more to write this story. Thanks again and enjoy!  
**

**ENJOY!  
**

3. Home Sweet Home?

I made an "X" with a red marker on the countdown to spring break. One more day and I'd be in the arms of my man. I'd also be home with my Family and I'd get to see Daniella and Ryan, who are now engaged… how weird is that? A smile beamed widely across my face. I heard the door open and looked to see Haven and Daren chatting away. Haven looked like she had been crying.

"Hey, Haven what's up?" I questioned, she turned her head away.

"She saw Rustle talking to the same bitch that slept with her x" Daren said. I ran to Haven and put my arms around her.

"He's not interested in her, not one bit. Do you want to know why?" I asked her. She pulled herself away from me and shook her head "no".

"Okay, have you ever seen the way that he looks at you?" she shrugged.

"Well if you don't I do, Seth even saw it. Okay I don't know if you've ever heard of this but there is something called imprinting" I said to her. I wasn't going to spill out completely what it was, but I'd tell her it was something along the lines of love. No werewolves involved in this conversation.

"No…" she finally spoke.

"Okay, well the saying goes… that when you imprint on someone you suddenly become their everything it could be any type of love. The whole thing is you are there to protect and love the person. You look at no one else the same way and all you want is to make that other person happy, no matter what it is. The way that he looks at you is exactly the way it's described, I see it more and more everyday. He looks at you like he does no other girl, you're his world Haven and you need to see that, I see it in his eyes every time he looks at you" I told her. A smile crept across her face.

"Did you know that you are the best friend in the entire world?" she questioned. I shrugged.

"I've heard it once or twice" I joked. She gave me a quick hug and flew out the door to meet her prince.

"Imprinting? Where do you get your sources?" he laughed.

"It's one of the legends from the town I grew up in" I laughed. He smiled.

"Hey, whatever works right?" he asked. I nodded.

Haven and I were quickly packing our things for spring break. Rustle was coming back with us so he could meet Haven's family. My imprinting speech must have really worked on her, I noticed her eyeing him every once in a while to see if she could see what is saw. I snickered to myself as I folded my last shirt. I shut the suitcase and looked at Haven. She was smiling and whistling.

Daren once again dropped us off at the airport again, we invited him to come home with us, he didn't want to feel out of place. We said our goodbyes and I boarded the plane with the two love birds. The 3 of us sat together on the plane, Haven sat next to me all cozy with her boy. I watched the T.V. the whole time, keeping my mind ahead to Seth.

When we landed, I was more than thrilled. I had been waiting to see Seth, but at the same time I was worried. He told me he had the second part to my gift all ready. He said it was an early graduation gift, that I couldn't use until after graduation. I so hoped it was the master of all piano's, not something that could tear me apart. After gathering our luggage the three of us headed towards where our Families would be waiting. We saw Haven's parents first, I greeted them too as she introduced her new beau to them.

"Anna Banana" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned with a smile to see my Brother walking forward. He grew a good foot, and his muscles were bigger than I had ever seen them. I looked at him with wide eyes and dropped my bag, reaching my arms around him.

"Jesus, have you been hitting the roids?" I questioned stepping away. He smiled.

"No, I've been hitting the gym with Seth, plus I seem to finally be growing into myself" he laughed.

"Yeah definitely, where is everyone?" I questioned.

"They are back at the house, setting up for your surprise welcome home for spring break party" he laughed. I smiled.

"Should I practice my surprise face?" I asked. He laughed.

"Wait… how are you here by yourself?" I asked. He smiled proudly pulling out his junior license. I smiled.

"I sure have missed a lot haven't I?" I questioned.

"That's okay.. You'll be home in a few months, then you can join our weird Family again" he said with a smile. I couldn't help it my eyes welled up as he said that. His face turned from a smile to a frown.

"Sis, what's wrong?" he questioned. I let out a sob and it allowed for the tears to flow fluently down my face. He wrapped his big warm arms around me again.

"C'mon, let's get you to the Rabbit, we'll talk in there" he said picking up my bags and then wrapping his arms around me.

"Dad's letting you drive the Rabbit?" I questioned.

"It's mine now" he said to me with a proud smile.

"Won't that thing break down anytime soon?" I asked.

"Not if I keep it in working condition, Dad's teaching me all he knows about mechanics" Masen stated proudly. I smiled through my tears, as he led me to the car. Once inside I leaned my head back, Masen didn't start the car right away.

"So are you going to tell me why you got upset when I mentioned you coming home soon?" he asked. I pressed my shaking hands together and felt more tears cloud my vision.

"If I tell you will you promise me that you will not say anything. Not to Mom, Dad, Leah, the Family and especially Seth"

"Wow, this must be really something if you haven't even told Seth" he said. I nodded heavily and looked at him.

"Anna, I'm sorry" he said. I shook my head.

"It's fine, I got upset because well I was offered a job back in the city" I took a deep breath.

"That's great Anna" he said with a smile, it decreased when he noticed my face. I must have looked like a wreck.

"No it's not great, what am I supposed to do, everyone keeps saying they can't wait for me to be back here. I can't either. I want to be back here, but this job it's amazing. I get to teach children to be in an orchestra when they get older, and I Anna-Bella Black will get to play for that orchestra" I said. I felt a huge sob grow in my chest. Masen reached over and covered me in his arms. He rubbed my back and held me tight.

"It's going to be okay Anna. You will find a way to make this work. Seth loves you and will do anything to keep you happy" Masen said.

"I know and I don't want him to have to uproot his whole life here just for me. I want him to stay and I want him to work his butt off because it's what he loves" I pulled away and looked at my Brother.

"He may love his job Anna, but he loves you a lot more then some stupid job" he said. I let out a deep sigh.

"Let's get you home before they start to worry" he said turning the car on.

The whole ride back to La Push consisted of me getting information from my Brother. I asked him about school, he said he was looking into going to the same school as Mom. He was already devoting all of his free time to the hospital and working at Dad's shop. I was so happy that he was doing so well. He also had spoke about Leah's move. Apparently Mom and Dad cleared out the extra room in the house and she now lives with us. She as well has been working a lot to save up money.

We pulled up to the house, I saw Grandpa Carlisle's car, Grandpa Edwards car, and well the whole Families.

"What a sneaky surprise" I laughed. Masen smiled, and shut off the car.

"Anna, I promise I won't say anything but I really think that you should talk to Seth before….."

He was about to say something when we both jumped from a loud banging on the window. When we looked out it was Mom and Dad smiling at me. Mom opened up my door and I practically fell out of the door and into her arms. She was hugging me so tight.

"Baby I missed you" she cried.

"I missed you too Mom" I said. She pulled away.

"So, I hear I'm having a surprise party?" I laughed looking around at all of the cars. She smiled.

"Well, this Family can't really get things straight" she laughed.

"Daddy!" Dad walked over to where Mom and I were and I ran to him. I wrapped my arms around my Father.

"I missed you Anna Banana" he stated just like Masen.

"How's my star piano player?" he questioned. I shrugged my shoulders.

"We can talk later if you want" Dad whispered. He got me, and I knew he would understand me. I nodded. I pulled away and looked over at Mom.

"Well everyone is waiting for you let's go" Mom said grabbing my hand. I smiled as she pulled me away and Dad and Masen grabbed my luggage. I walked into our small home and was greeted by everyone. I was greeted with warming and welcoming hugs. I wanted to run away and cry right there, but I kept a strong smile on my face the entire time. It was so great to see everyone gathered to welcome me home, it had been a long time since I had seen them. After I was settled and everyone was talking off in their own little groups, I took a walk outside. I wouldn't be seeing Seth until later on, he had a long day of work and I told him to take his time.

I stood in the back yard looking out into the woods, this place was my home and I had missed it. I dreamt every night of coming back here and starting a life, but there was something else I had to do.

"Your going to take it… eventually" it was Aunt Alice. I turned around not realizing I was crying. She looked at me and tilted her heads. She was by my side in under a second with her arms around me.

"Don't cry sweetheart, I didn't see much but your going to take this job, and it will make you happy when you do" she told me.

"What about Seth… I can't take it…"

"Shh, I can't see what's going to happen with you and Seth, but I can see that when you do take the job, your going to be happy" she said with a reassuring smile.

"How can I be happy if I'm not with him?" I questioned.

"I can't tell you that because I haven't seen it" she said.

"Aunt Alice what am I going to do?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Follow your heart, I know it's a cheesy line that is over used but it's so true, you really can't be truly happy until you do" she said to me. I understood what she meant, but I still had no idea how I would tell Seth.

"Hey ladies what's with all the hush, hush?" Daddy questioned walking up to us. We both smiled at him.

"Your daughter is a very talented young woman" Aunt Alice gloated. I smiled, and stared down at the ground.

"Yeah, but we knew that already" he smirked.

"Daddy, I got offered a really great job" I said to him.

"Oh honey that's great.."

"In New York" I sadly said.

"That's even more exciting… isn't it?" he questioned. I shrugged.

"It's great but I have a life here" I told him.

"Anna, you'll never get anywhere if you don't go for what you love" Dad said. Everyone was telling me to go for it, I still hadn't decided. My interview for the job was about a month or so away.

"Seth just came, he's dying to see you" Dad smiled. I gave them both hugs and ran off to go and find my boyfriend. I raced through the house and saw him talking to Leah. He knew I had entered the room because when he saw me stop dead in my tracks, he looked up. His face lit up, his eyes grew wide and his smile spread across his face. His cheeks flooded red, and he raced to my side. In seconds I was scooped up into his arms. He twirled me around and kept his grip tight on me.

"There's my beautiful girl" he stated as he set me down. His lips slightly touched my ear. He began to kiss my ear softly, and then my cheek, and then he crossed my lips. There was another shot of passion that surged throughout my body from the kiss. His arms were wrapped tightly around my lower back.

That night the two of us sat on the beach of La Push, we sat on a log far down the end. It was a cool night but it didn't bother either of us. I sat there wrapped up in his arms comforted by his touch. I was so happy I was finally here together with him.

"So, how's school been since I was gone?" he questioned.

"It's school Seth how exciting can it be?" I questioned.

"Well how's everything, like the two love birds and Daren" he asked.

"Daren's gayer then ever, and well the two love birds are here in town and are looking forward to seeing us" I told him.

"That's great, I'm so excited to see them together" he said with a smile.

"Yeah, they are so cute together. You know I had to use imprinting to explain something to her" I said.

"You exposed me?" he questioned.

"No, no, no" I said realizing what I had said.

"I meant, she was so upset one night because he was talking to the girl that had slept with her "X". Well I told her there was this legend about imprinting and I told her about what it meant, and that I see it in his eyes when he looked at her. It's so true though and so weird, he looks at her in that way and I just needed to tell her. You know that way you look at me, I see this sparkle in your eyes every time, I'm your everything and I know that just by the way…" I didn't finish my sentence his lips were against mine. He pulled me close and held me tight.

"It's because" he kissed my forehead. "You are my everything" he kissed my nose. "Anna, you are my world" he kissed my right cheek. "I only see you when I close my eyes" he kissed my left cheek. "You are the only girl that I want to see for the rest of my life" he reached my lips. His were wet and tasteful. I put my hands through his hair pulling on it. He moaned with passion.

"Anna-Bella Black" he stood up suddenly, I looked up at him funny. He reached for something deep in his pocket. He dropped quickly down to his knee in front of me sitting on the log. His hand covered the object. My heart fluttered and I knew exactly what he was doing. I wasn't ready, no I was ready… my mind wasn't on straight, my head was all over the place. I started to feel a pounding in my head, and a sound that was too high pitched for my ears. I breathed heavily. I felt my eyes tear up, and when he touched my hand, I never felt more power then I did right at that second. My left hand rested in his, his smile brighter then ever.

My world was suddenly brought to just him and I, I felt like we were the only two alive and in love. The ocean behind us even disappeared, the sound of the wind, and the sound of one or two passing cars from above, none of that existed. We were the only two.

"Will you take this ring, it was my Mother's engagement ring… my Father got it from my Grandmother, and it's gone back even further in my family then that. Will you accept this ring as a symbol of my love and devotion to you? And most of all will you accept my love and become my soul mate for all eternity?"


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, thanks again for all of the comments, please enjoy! I was not expecting to write tonight with the headahe i had earlier, but it went away so here is another chapter for you guys. Thanks for all of your comments, please keep them coming, anyone have any suggestions or comments please write them, besides seeing you guys add the story to your favorites I love the comments, it helps me write. Thanks again and ENJOY!**

4. Realization

Say something Anna, why are you stalling? Your soul mate just asked you to be his forever. You need to speak up and wipe the dumb look off your face, now Anna. I was breathing heavily and looking deep into his eyes, then he smiled.

"First, before you say yes.. Actually come with me" he said. He shut the ring box and pulled me off the log. We ran along the beach until we got back to his car. He opened the door for me.

"I know of a better place to give you this" he said with a smirk. I didn't even get one word out. He ran to the drivers side of the car and opened the door. He was inside and had the engine on in a matter of seconds. Before I knew it we had pulled up to a house not to far from First Beach. There was a long driveway that led up to an almost new looking but beautiful colonial home. It was a two story small home, the siding was brick, while the outer portion of the second floor was apart of the roof, and had grey roofing tiles. There were two windows sticking out of the second floor. The shutters and the door were blue, and it was surrounded by a white picket fence. It was almost like a fairy tale home. He shut off the car and before I could speak he had my door open. He quickly grabbed my hand and led me to the door.

He took a key out of his pocket and I looked at him. It was the skeleton key from the jewelry box. When we entered the dark home there was no lighting. Seth suddenly turned on the flashlight that he had been holding. From what I could tell the floors were wooden and the walls were, white and light blue depending on what room you were in. A hallway led you to a stairway and on one side seemed to be the living room, while the other side was the kitchen. He brought me upstairs first, I was still quiet and unable to say anything. I was in utter shock. I had a feeling of what this was, and I felt myself began to feel sick again. He pulled me up to one of the rooms upstairs. It was a gigantic room from what I could tell. We walked to the window and I noticed exactly what window we were walking to. When I looked out, he shut off the flashlight and opened the window slightly. I could see the ocean from the room, I head the waves crashing and I saw the moonlight beaming off of the ocean and it was shining right into the window.

"Now Anna, this is the proper place for this" he said to me. I turned to him and he held both of my hands. He looked at me, and stared deep into my eyes. My eyes were full of fear but somehow all of it vanished when he once again got down on one knee.

"Anna-Bella, this right here is where you and I are going to live together, we are going to raise a Family and start our life right here. This is our home and I want to start off our life right here in our bedroom. So Anna will you please do me the honor and take this ring, be my wife?" his eyes glowed with passion. My heart melted with every word he was saying. How did I deserve such an amazing guy.

"Yes Seth Clearwater, of course I'll marry you" is the only thing that came out of my mouth. And at that moment I felt a ring passed down from generations before me slip onto my left ring finger. I looked down at the ring, it was golden and looked antique, there were three diamonds that sat on the top of the ring, lined up two small ones with a bigger one in the middle. I felt tears welding in my eyes, and when I looked at him as he rose from his position on the floor, his eyes were glossy. His smile was the brightest it had ever been. I leaned in to give him a kiss, as I did his phone went off. He didn't look at it, he just leaned forward and kissed me. He pulled me into his arms carefully and in the moonlight, in our bedroom in front of our window we kissed. We kissed each other like it would be the last time we'd be together. I let all of my emotions into that kiss alone.

By the time we had pulled away his phone had gone off several times, he looked down at it to see it was Leah. As he was about to put it back into his pocket it went off again.

"Hello" he answered it like he was annoyed.

"Yes Leah, of course she said yes. Well tell them they are going to have to wait. I don't know what's going on. Bye Leah" he hung up the phone and looked at me with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"They are all waiting for us to return" he said to me.

"Let them wait" I threw my arms around his neck and pushed him up against the wall in between the two windows.

**Seth's POV**

***A few weeks before Anna comes home*  
**

I paced back and forth as I waited for Jake. I had just put a down payment on this cute little home, just recently built for my Anna Bella and I. It was right near the beach, when you looked out the master bedroom window the ocean was in full view. It was beautiful and perfect to raise a Family in. I hoped one day, Anna and I could raise a Family here. I didn't tell Jake about the down payment or that I wanted to propose to his daughter. Now was the time that I was going to do it. I called him up, he was on his way home from work when I did and I asked him to meet me. He said he had to go home and get ready, so I told him where I was and he said he'd be here in an hour. Here I was waiting, after pacing for so long I finally sat down on the step.

I noticed his car pulling up about 10 minutes later, he wasn't driving the Rabbit anymore, he had given it to Masen. He was driving a car just like Edward Cullen would drive, weird never thought Jake would get a Volvo. He eyed me as he walked up the walk way.

"Who lives here?" he questioned as he walked over to me. I stood up and eyed him. He knew something was up, like I said Jake always knew.

"Me, I do" I said to him.

"You bought a house?" he questioned.

"I did, I bought it for Anna-Bella and I when she comes home from school" I told him. He gave me an odd look.

"Jacob, I wanted to ask you something" I said to him. I think he knew at this point what I had in mind.

"When your daughter comes home for Spring Break, would you object to me asking for her hand in marriage?" I questioned. He looked at me funny at first, his face looked angry and upset. Before I knew it the Jacob charm rubbed off and his eyes sparkled and his face lit up.

"Why did you even have to ask you knew I'd say yes" he said hugging me. We both patted each others backs and then pulled away. His smile didn't fade. I was glad, he was happy that I wanted to ask for his daughters hand.

"This is a nice house mind if I take a look around?" he questioned.

"No, not at all. I'll give you the grand tour" I told him.

"Welcome to the Family by the way" he said with a smile.

"Does that mean I have to start calling you Dad?" I asked. He laughed.

"I should make you do that" he looked like he was up to something evil. I crossed my arms and stared him down.

"God Seth, I'm just kidding" he laughed. I shook my head and we both laughed.

"Had you going there for a second didn't I son" he said in a Fatherly voice.

"Yes Dad, you certainly did" I joked.

So it was official, I would be able to ask the love of my life to marry me. I had the perfect ring, it had been in my Family for a long time. Mom had given it to me when I told her my intentions with Anna. She said that my Father would have wanted it this way, that he would want it passed on for the next generation of Clearwater's. I was so thrilled to have Jake's blessing, I wondered what everyone would think, I even went to visit my Father.

I stood by the gravestone the day after I had asked Jake about proposing to Anna. I traced my Fathers name with my finger, Harry Clearwater. I loved my Father he was a great man, and I really wish he could have seen what I had turned into. I knew he'd be proud and I knew he'd love Anna as much as I loved her. I sat down next to Dad's grave stone, placing my head in my hands I sobbed. It was the first time in years that I had come up here and cried. I missed my Dad terribly. I heard footsteps behind me, when I turned around I looked to see Leah. She had a bagged lunch in her hand, and some flowers.

"Hey" she whispered. I looked up at her and wiped the single tear that had fallen from my eyes.

"Hey" I said. She moved closer and placed a bag in front of me, holding another one for herself. She eyed me.

"I had a feeling you would be here" she said sitting down next to me. She placed the flowers she brought next to the grave.

"Hi Daddy" she said sadly. I looked over at her and saw tears in her eyes. I put my arm around my Sister.

"So I hear your popping the question to Anna when she comes back" she said to me opening her bagged lunch. I nodded.

"Yeah, I came because I wanted Dad to know, I'm giving her the ring that he gave Mom, and that Grandma had. I just needed to tell him that" I told her. She eyed me.

"You should come here more often with me, I always come alone" she told me.

"What about Masen?" I asked.

"He doesn't know I come here, I try not to mention Dad it hurts too much still. I just come here when I'm alone" she shrugged.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" I said to her. She nodded and I saw another tear fall from her eyes.

"It wasn't our fault Leah you know that right?" I questioned. She shrugged again.

"Dad wasn't doing well anyway, he always had problems, we didn't kill him because we phased" I said to her.

"I know Seth" she sobbed. I held my Sister in my arms. It had been the first time in years I'd seen her cry over Dad. I guess maybe I should come visit him more often. It made me feel really good that I had come here today. I had to tell him that I had fallen in love, and had no regrets about becoming what I'm. If it weren't for who I was I would have never been brought back here to meet Anna and to start this wonderful journey with her. I wanted to share that with my Father, and it felt good after Leah and I left the cemetery that day and I knew that Dad was happy.

Then it happened that first night she was back from Spring Break, I looked her in the eye and asked her to marry me. When I brought her to the house she immediately said yes, and it really made me the happiest man alive. I couldn't be any happier. I had the love of a girl who was so special in so many ways. I watched her as she slept the night. I had bought a cot just for this night. It was small but we were able to manage. I ran my hands through her hair and watched as she slept. The moonlight had faded and it was dark, but I could still see her. She looked so peaceful, with a smile on her face and the ring on her finger. I kissed her forehead and pulled back to look at her. I couldn't stop, she was so beautiful and she was mine. I liked the thought of her being mine, not in a possessive way but a loving way. She was my one true love and my one true everything, and no one was taking that away.

**Anna's POV**

_I was dreaming again, or I was having a vision. I was back in New York all dressed up. It looked like an interview suit, I walked through the crowded streets. Thousands of people passed me by, the aroma of their blood smelled tasty to me. I was beginning to feel light headed, and the burning in my throat grew. I hadn't eat in days I could tell. I felt a throbbing deep inside my head. I had a brief case with me, and when I stopped to look at the piece of paper I held with an address, I knew it was for my interview. I looked up to see what block I was on, when I looked up I was standing in Columbus Circle looking around. I walked closer towards central park and into it's gates. Why was I going into the park? I felt controlled, and I felt like I was having an out of body experience. _

_My mind suddenly raced back to the humans walking amongst me. I once again smelled the blood, the way it boiled in their necks. The way I heard it flow through their veins, it all reminded me of that one moment when I killed those innocent people. A time when I was taken by … ANDREW… I looked around as I stopped, I spun around and around. I knew he was around only he was strong enough to make me want human blood. I knew I could resist it but with him around I couldn't. He always had the advantage, making me crave blood. The blood that I shouldn't crave… human blood. When I stopped from the spinning I heard his laugh. _

_The laugh echoed in my head for several seconds, until he appeared in front of me. He was wearing something almost as you would see in the movies. He was ready to expose vampires to the world. He had on a dark cape, and acted like Dracula. This wasn't the way any of us acted, and I knew what he was doing. _

"_You see that woman reading her book, so peacefully…" I nodded. I felt like I was in a trance. _

"_Kill her Anna…" he spoke. I shook my head. _

"_C'mon Anna, I know you have it in you. Just do it!" he said. I was about to shake my head no, when she slit her finger open on the page of her book. I felt myself growl with intensity. It was louder then I ever had growled before. A few of the people walking and running stopped and turned to me. I hissed at them, they backed away. I heard Andrew snicker. I then looked back at the lady, she was digging into her purse looking for a tissue to wipe the blood. The paper cut gushed out, and I could no longer resist the temptation. I pushed my way through the crowd, exposing my speed. I heard a few people gasp as I stood directly next to the lady. She looked up when she saw my shadow. _

"_C'mon Anna… do it" he said in the background. She looked up at me frightened. She couldn't be that much older than me. She had straight brown hair, green eyes, and an innocents to her. I leaned forward ……. This was it, I would be the one to expose us… So I bit her, I heard shrieks from around me, but I wasn't sure if they were the lady I was killing or the ones around me. Then I heard Andrew laugh. _

"_Finally your Family will suffer, you have exposed us and now the Volturi will come for you and your Family" he laughed. _

"No, no you can't… you can't do this to me. I didn't mean to bite her in public, he made me he MADE ME, DON'T HURT MY FAMILY!!!!"

"Anna" a voice called.

"NO DON'T HURT THEM TAKE ME!!! IT'S ALL MY FAULT" I shouted.

"ANNA" the familiar voice called me again. This time I woke suddenly, when my eyes opened morning light peered through the room. I felt sweat pouring down my forehead, tears pouring out of my eyes, and fear ran through my veins. I finally knew what he wanted, he wanted me to expose what we were and that we existed, it was his plan to call the Volturi here. To clean up the mess and to wipe out my Family. He wanted to avenge, his Brother, his Brothers mate, and their friend. He wanted to get back at my Family for centuries of chasing us, first with Aunt Alice, then Grandma Bella, my Mom and now me. He knew what he was doing, and I wasn't sure if that would truly happen the day of my interview, but I now knew exactly what he wanted to do. I heard my phone ring, and knew it was Aunt Alice.

"I know what he wants from me" I sat up. Seth wrapped his arms around my shaking body and held me so tight.

"I know … I know what he wants" I cried. Seth just held me, he didn't say one word. He kept me tight in his arms rocking me back and forth, keeping me safe from my recent nightmare. The phone rang again, he loosened his grip as I reached forward towards my purse. I pulled out the phone and flipped it open.

"Aunt Alice… I know what he wants"


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry you guys, I had off for a whole week and had major writers block. Now that I'm back at work I kind of have it back a bit, but the block is still there. I wrote this chapter with writers block, I hope you guys can enjoy it though :) I promise I'm trying to break the block.. let me know what you think. Sorry to keep you all waiting! **

5. Secret

Haven pulled me aside, we were eating at the diner where we celebrated my getting into school. Seth and I had set a date to hang out with Haven and Rustle. It was a few days after my horrible vivid like dream or vision. My Family tried not to speak too much about it. I wanted to forget in a way, and they allowed me to do so.

She dragged me to the girls room. I had so much on my mind at the moment, I wasn't sure what this was about. She looked at me and took my hands.

"Anna, why didn't you tell Seth?" she said quietly. I looked at her as my heart shattered.

"He bought me a house Haven, I can't take this job now. I have a beautiful ring on my finger and a place to live when I'm done with school. I can't tell him, it will break his heart" I told her.

"Look, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity and your going to throw it away over a house?" she questioned.

"I don't even know if I truly have the job yet, I have to go on the interview when we get back, until then there is no reason to tell him" I said to her.

"If you get this job, then will you tell him?" she asked. I nodded.

"I know you want to come back here when your done with school, but just think of all the money you will be making doing what you love. You'll get to play in a well known New York Orchestra and help kids be just as good as you. I thought that's what you wanted" she said. She was right, it was what I did want but now things seemed to be going in the complete opposite direction.

"Things change" I told her.

"What would you do if the situation was reversed?" she questioned.

"I'd tell him to take the interview and the job" I blurted out. She crossed her arms and looked at me.

"I'm just looking out for you that's all" she said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spring break ended quicker than I had expected. Aunt Alice told me she would keep an eye out, we both didn't have any other major visions. It was a good thing and a scary thing at the same time. I couldn't stay here in Washington, I had to finish up my last month at College. Haven, Rustle, Seth and I were at the airport. Mom and Dad said goodbye to me at the house, they both had to go into work. I told them not to worry about me. Seth was embracing me in a long hug. His soft lips touched my forehead with such love I felt it bolt through me like lightning.

"The next time I see you, I won't ever have to let you go ever again" he said holding me tight. I wanted to tell him right there in the airport, but my mouth wouldn't allow me to do so. I smiled up at him like it wasn't on my mind. I hugged him tighter and then let go when I heard them calling my plane to board. I looked back every few moments until I was far enough away not to see him. Haven grabbed my hand intertwining her fingers with mine. I looked at her and smiled.

"You'll be okay Anna" she said.

"I know…" I told her.

The three of us boarded the plane, and it was another long trip to the big apple. I watched the movies on the screen once again occupying myself. When we finished grabbing our luggage Darren was there to pick us up. He was so excited to see us again, he had gone to Florida to visit some family and got a killer tan. He talked to us about a guy he met while he was down there, and how excited he was to move to Miami after graduation. I didn't know where I would be going after graduation, but I was soon to find out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A few weeks later **

The suit from the dream stared back at me in the mirror. I hadn't realized that I picked out the same one, I grabbed onto the dresser with both of my hands. I heard the wood of the dresser snap from underneath me. I pulled away not realizing my own strength. I heard a knock at the door, before I could even say come in, Daren barged through. I looked at him, his eyes looked scared.

"Why are you holding a piece of the dresser in your hands?" he questioned. I dropped the small edge that I had taken off.

"I um.. I was nervous" I said. He then looked at me and smiled.

"Damn girl, your strong. Just remind me never to pick a fight with you" he laughed. Okay, maybe he was dumber than I thought. No normal girl could chip off the side of her dresser with her bare hands. I went with it anyway.

"You looking stunning darling" he said flattening out my clothes. He grabbed a lint roller from his pocket and began to roll it on my clothes.

"Do you really carry one of those in your pocket?" I questioned. He laughed.

"It's a gay thing" he said and continued to roll my outfit.

"Where's Haven?" he questioned.

"She had class then went to Bryant park with Rustle" I told him.

"At least I'm the better friend here to wish you well on your big day" he said. My smile faded and I looked up at him, tears began to form in my eyes. He looked at me.

"Don't cry, your man will understand, and if he doesn't well screw him" Daren said. I laughed slightly through my sobs.

"I don't know how bad I want this anymore" I told him.

"Honey look, you have been given a gift and it's best not to waste a gift as good as yours" he told me. I let out a sigh.

"Now get going, your going to be late" he said tapping my behind. I smiled grabbed my purse and gave Daren a hug.

I was now out on the streets of New York, people passed me by just like in my vision or dream. I looked around, thankfully no one looked similar. My throat didn't burn for blood and I wasn't feeling dizzy. I reached Columbus circle with no problem, looking down at the address, I spun myself around looking for where I had to go next. When I looked up I saw the park, I remembered what had happened in that awful dream.

I was curious and I had to look just for a second, I needed to peak in. Ever since I had gotten taken from my Family when I was younger, I always felt the need to be scared. This time I couldn't be, I needed to see this for myself. I walked through the gates of the park, keeping all of my senses open. There were people running, jogging, riding their bikes and being normal. Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary.

I gazed around the benches that were in various places. Families occupied them, couples as well. I saw a few people without anyone, and prayed I wouldn't see the girl from my dreams. I suddenly smelled a thick aroma of blood, it was so strong. I tensed up, holding my breath to the best of my advantage. I spun endlessly trying to find the source, just so I could let myself rest. I had to know that it wasn't the lady who cut herself on the pages of her book. I started to feel dizzy, it was a nauseating feeling, when you crave something so much it hurts. I can't remember the last time I had real blood. Well I knew the last time it was human, but not the last time I had it at all. I've been forced to eat normal food since I got to school. It was way too hard.

I turned slightly and looked over at a bench, it was a familiar one, one that I had seen before. I wanted to turn away and run down the street, towards my interview where I was supposed to be in 10 minutes. I couldn't move I felt my feet planted on the ground. Sure enough when my head stopped spinning the lady on the bench was the same one from the dream. I felt a growl in my chest, a few people walking past me sped up.

She was searching through her bag for something to stop the cut. Her wounded finger stuck in the air, trying to not touch anything with it. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent, so sweet and tempting. Another deep breath and another wave of the smell drifted through my nose.

_My mind felt it again, I felt like I wasn't in control. Not being in control of your own body is terrifying. I suddenly felt a confidence I had never felt before. I grew numb and began to feel as if I were back in that dream. I saw her pull out a tissue from her bag, I watched as her finger slowly met the tissue. I slowly walked toward the wounded woman, and stood over her. She felt my shadow and looked up, she smiled. It was a smile that scared me, it suddenly looked dark and sinister. _

_My mind raced, as the smile grew bigger, and the woman stood up. It was like she knew what I was going to do. We were now face to face, our height was the same, we were eye to eye. When I pulled back just slightly I saw who it really was. It was Andrew, I started to hear a deep laughter. When his face fully appeared I jumped back. _

"Miss, excuse me miss are you okay. Someone call an ambulance" I heard voices shouting from around me. I felt a pain in my head. I began to see a bright light shining over me. There were several hands touching my arm.

"I got 911 on the phone right now" I heard a male voice say.

"Miss, excuse me.. Do you want us to call anyone?" a female voice questioned. I felt my eyes flutter, it was hard to open them. The light hurt my eyes really bad. I felt the hard ground below me.

"Did she hit her head on the way down?" another voice asked.

"No, I caught her just before she hit" my eyes fluttered open, I heard the someone had caught me and shot up. I looked up, I was lying flat on my back, someone's sweatshirt was under my head. Everyone was quiet when I woke up. I was staring into the eyes of a guy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Miss are you okay?" he questioned. I could hear sirens in the background. I jumped up sitting up quickly.

"Careful there honey" he said.

"I'm fine, that happens often" I told him. Everyone eyed me like they had just seen a miracle happen.

"Did you call for an ambulance?" I questioned. He nodded.

"The only doctor who looks at me is my Grandfather, no one else and he's in Washington" I told them.

"Miss you fell pretty quickly, you hit pretty hard. I held your head but still you should get checked out" the young guy with the blue eyes said.

"No, really I can't. You don't understand" I said trying to stand. I started to feel dizzy when I stood up. The guy caught me again as I fell back.

"Please let them check you" he pleaded.

"Where's my bag?" I questioned. The young woman sitting on the bench with the paper cut handed it to me. She smiled and I noticed the cut was covered with a band-aid. I rummaged through my bag and found my cell phone. I dialed Grandpa, I didn't want to talk to anyone else at the moment. It would only make them worry.

"Grandpa Carlisle, I need you to do something for me. Yes, okay Alice knows. Yeah can you tell them, please. Are you sure they can check me out? Won't they know? Okay, yeah I will tell them to call, thanks" I hung up the phone. I looked up to see two older men rushing towards the scene with a stretcher. I tried to stand up again, the blue eyed guy helped me up.

"Miss, please if you are hurt relax" one of the guys with a bald head said. I shook my head.

"Really, I'm okay. I don't need to be checked out, here" I handed them a card from my wallet. I had dug it out after Grandpa reminded me that it was a medical card with Grandpa's name on it.

"Please, this is my Grandfather, he's my Doctor the only one who can check on me, please call him. He will tell you" I handed them the card. They looked at me, they were only doing their job. I understood that, but I could not allow myself to get checked out. They really had no choice.

Most of the crowd subsided, the guy sat me down on a bench and bought me a bottled water. He watched as I gulped it down, it felt really good actually, my throat hurt so much.

"I'm such a jerk to not introduce myself, I'm Henry" he said holding his hand out when I set the water down. I smiled and placed my hand on his, he jolted from the slight coolness of my hand. It wasn't as bad as the rest of my Family, but it was colder than his.

"Anna-Bella" I said with a smile.

"Thank you for helping me, I appreciate it" I said.

"I saw you looking dazed, and the next thing I knew you had passed out and I dived to hold your head" he said.

"Thanks a bunch, I tend to fall on my head a lot" I laughed, reminding myself of the two times in gymnastics that I fell.

"Can I walk you somewhere?" he questioned. I looked at my phone and noticed my interview was over an hour and half ago. I shook my head no. I couldn't believe it, I had missed my interview. The one that was going to determine my future. Maybe it was a sign, I'm supposed to go back home after graduation and be with Seth. It's what we both wanted.

"No, I'm just going to catch a cab. My head still hurts a bit" I told him.

"I'll help you hail one" he said standing up. He reached his hand down to help me up. I stood up and almost fell onto him. He smiled. I looked up at him. He was very muscular and handsome. I started to walk towards where I had come in. Once we got to the busy street, he held out his hand.

"I can't thank you enough for helping me today" I told him. He smiled.

"I hope I'm not being too pushy but here's my number, just in case you ever want to grab a bite to eat or something" he said with a smile. I nervously smiled back and took the piece of paper with his number. A yellow cab pulled up against the sidewalk and I got in. He watched as I pulled away and drove down the street. I sighed deeply and told the driver where to take me. I needed a nice nap, and one where no one would bother me.

When I got back to the dorms, no one was there. Thankfully they must have went out. I called home.

"Hey Dad, Oh, Alice told you… yeah I missed it. I'll be coming home after graduation after all. Oh and Dad don't mention the job to Seth please, love you too" I hung up the phone and threw myself onto the bed. I must have been really out of it from my episode that day that I fell asleep quickly.

_I finished her off, she lay there dead on the ground. I still heard the screams and his snicker. As I looked over my meal. The nice lady who had handed me my purse when I had passed out was lying dead on the floor. Which was real, me fainting or me killing her. Andrews snicker echoed through my head. _

"_Now that your going home and not staying in New York, I can do exactly what I need to do" his laugh was irritating. _

I woke up with tears streaming down my face, and sweat pouring down my forehead. I looked over to see Haven staring at me from her bed. I noticed Rustles arms wrapped around her, his snoring was loud. I ran my hands through my damp hair. She pulled herself out of his grip.

"You okay?" she asked.

"They are getting worse" I said as I buried my head into my hands. They had gone away for quite sometime and now they were back. The horrible dreams that haunted my once peaceful sleep. It looked like I'd be staying up for the next 2 weeks, until graduation. Until I was safe in Seth's arms I wouldn't sleep.

"What your dreams?" She placed her arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, I can't sleep anymore" I said.

"You have to sleep" she said.

"I have done it once before, I can do it again" I told her. She looked at me.

"Anna you can't, we have finals and everything coming up" she reminded me.

"I can do it, I have to" I said to her.

I knew it's what I had to do, I had to stay awake. I couldn't sleep for the next few weeks, if I slept it wouldn't be pretty. I needed him, I had never needed someone so much, until I met him. The whole rest of the night Haven stayed awake with me. We watched T.V. until the early hours of the morning. She still had tried to convince me that staying awake was going to make things worse. I had already done it, it wasn't pleasant but I did it. It was then at that moment I wanted College to be over, I wanted to go back home and leave all of this behind, I just needed to be safe again.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Once again guys so sorry for no updates. I have had this chapter at 4 pages since July. Finally I have come up with the rest of the chapter. It took me way too long. I really hope you enjoy it, it's totally in my own hands. This is now my story and I had to write it in my own way. There is a part you may recognize from the beginning. ENJOY! I can't wait to hear what you think, remember I'm branching off from the novels so it's going to get a little crazy!!**

6. A Vision To Die For

Time was moving by rather quickly, even though I felt sluggish, tired and irritated all the time it still flew by. In fact it went by so quickly that the next thing I knew I was driving to the airport with Daren and Haven to greet, Mom, Dad, Masen, Leah and Seth as well as Haven's Family. They were all flying in for graduation, yes in 2 days time I would have a college degree, just like my Mom. Daren, Haven and I waited patiently by the luggage claim for them to come. I was feeling weak, but tried not to let it show. I wobbled slightly and was caught by Daren.

"Someone needs to get to sleep" he said holding me, one hand on each of my arms. I stumbled out of his grip and turned to face him.

"Daren, really I'm fine. I'll be able to sleep from now on" I told him.

"If you don't, I'll tell Seth what been going on, remember I still own you for 2 days" he joked.

"You don't own me, he just asked you to keep an eye on me" I smiled.

"I like to say own you, because you two are my girls and I'm going to miss you terribly when we all part ways" he made a fake sniffle and pretended to wipe a tear. He then placed his arm around the two of us, we both shrugged him off.

"Hey! Fine don't miss me then" he faked again. Both of us pushed him off balance and snickered.

As Daren was trying to be funny in the distance I saw my Family. Seth and Dad were the first ones that I saw. They were deep in conversation and didn't notice us standing there. I stood there watching them as they walked forward, then Seth looked up and stared straight at me. His face lit up, and a smile a mile wide stretched across his face. I practically ran to him and jumped into his arms. He lifted me off the ground and held me. I buried my face into his shirt and took in a deep breath of his scent. I didn't want to let go of him, the dreams scared me enough to just want to latch onto him.

"So you going to say hi to anyone else?" Dad questioned. When I pulled away from Seth's shirt I didn't even notice I was crying. There were tears streaming down my face, Seth looked at me and set me down on my feet. I backed away and hugged my Mom and Dad. No one said anything.

My parents were going to stay at the Plaza hotel near Central Park and so were Haven's parents. Daren went with Haven to make sure her parents were settled. Leah and Masen ended up getting a room next to Mom and Dad's, Seth was going to stay with me at the dorms. I didn't tell him how much I really needed him to, it was just planned already. Seth and I decided to take a walk, we exited the Plaza and headed straight for the park. It was a nice Spring day and there was a slight breeze in the air. He held my hand tight as we walked through the busy city. It was quiet for most of the walk.

"Something is off about you Anna" Seth said as we stopped at the fountain and sat down on the edge. His hand was still intertwined in mine, and he looked at me straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Seth, I guess finals have gotten to me" I shrugged. He squeezed my hand tighter.

"I know it's more than that Anna, Daren called me the other day" he said as I let out a sigh. Just great he rated me out, he told Seth I wasn't sleeping, great friend he is.

"What did he tell you?" I questioned. I felt a lump in my throat, I hope he didn't tell him about the job and the incident in the park that day. I hope it was just that I wasn't sleeping. He took hold of my other hand and turned slightly to face me. I took a gulp to try to get rid of the massive lump.

"He told me you weren't sleeping again, that you were having nightmares. He also said you didn't sleep before taking any of your finals, that you decided staying up would be better. What's going on Anna? You always were able to tell me things, and talk to me why are you hiding things?" he questioned. He looked hurt and betrayed. He was right, ever since I've known him I've always been able to confide in him.

"I hate worrying you Seth, I just want you to think that I'm fine so that you don't worry" I told him. He released one of his hands from my grip and placed his hand on my face. He caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"I hate that your lying to me and not telling me what's going on. Don't worry that I'm worrying, I care too much not to worry. I love you. I want you to confide in my like you used to" I looked into his eyes and felt the tears coming. I knew my eyes were glassy because he was becoming blurry. His thumb caught the first tear to fall, and he pulled me into his warm body. I loved everything about him, his scent, his touch and the way his breath lingered in my ear.

"I'm sorry. I won't lie anymore Seth, I'm not doing good at all, not one bit" I sobbed. His hand rubbed my back and his touch made everything seem better.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" he questioned.

"I'm having dreams again, he keeps getting into my head. Seth I'm scared I know what he wants to do, he wants to get everyone in this Family killed. He had an idea to have me kill some lady in the park and then expose myself for what I really am, and to get the Volturi involved" I left out the job part, and I would keep it that way. His arms wrapped around me, he pulled me into his chest and let me sob. He didn't say anything, he just allowed me to cry out all of my frustration.

The night before graduation I lay in bed with Seth, Haven had gone off to sleep in Rustle's room for the night. I was in his arms and we were under the covers, my heart was pounding. We had just finished fooling around and decided to relax before bed. I looked up at the ceiling and my heart was pounding. I heard his breathing calm, as we lay there ins silence for a moment.

"Seth?" my voice cracked. I felt it coming, after keeping it all inside I had to tell him, tell him about the job. I needed him to know. He looked over at me noticing the look on my face.

"What's wrong baby?" he questioned. He sat up and stared down at me. I shifted myself so that I was sitting up next to him. I covered myself with the sheet.

"I haven't been completely honest with you" I said. His facial expression didn't change. It stayed worried.

"I had a job interview lined up, it was a few weeks ago. It was a great opportunity with this orchestra in New York. I would also be helping kids become apart of it when they got older" I said.

"So did you get it?" he asked.

"I missed it" I put my head down, pushed the tears back and continued.

"I was on my way, when I had a sense of déjà vu, it was weird. I had a vision or dream that he wanted me to kill this lady in central park in front of everyone. So stupid me I followed my feeling and went to the park. I saw the lady, she was sitting there reading her book. Then he got into my head, I collapsed and was almost taken to the hospital. I had to convince them I was okay. By the time I had come conscience and convinced them I was fine, it was already to late. I didn't call to reschedule. I didn't tell you because I have a life with you back in Washington."

He was silent for a really long time. I wasn't sure if I should say more or stay quiet. His face turned a bit angry. He lifted the sheets off of him, and threw on his boxers. I watched as he grabbed his pants off the back of my computer chair, his shirt too. I watched him without emotion. He grabbed his shoes and sat at the end of the bed.

"Your leaving?" I questioned. He looked at me.

"I'm going to go stay with Leah and Masen at the hotel" he said blankly.

"Are you coming to my graduation?" I asked. He gave me the "What do you think" look. I kept my tears from falling. I pushed everyone of them back.

"I just need to be by myself" he said. I furrowed my brow at him, I was hurt. He wasn't going to stay here with me, he was going to go back to the hotel. There goes a night of peaceful sleep. I would have to keep myself awake all night. I would be alone in my dorm room.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't tell you, I tried during Spring break. Seth you asked me to marry you and you bought me a house, how could I take the job?" I questioned.

"You could have said something, I would have told you to take the god damn job. Anna I'll see you tomorrow" he stood up. I watched as he turned his back to me. He was clearly hurt that I didn't tell him. I don't think it was because I didn't take the job, it was because I had kept so many things from him since I came here. Maybe he felt like I was slipping from him. I know I was slipping from myself. I watched as he slowly walked out of the room, the door clicked lightly. I just stared at the door. My eyes were drier than a bone.

The night progressed on, I kept myself awake. I walked through the hallways, I think I went to every floor. Most kids were sleeping, there were a few dorm rooms that I could hear small parties in. It was around 4am when I came to Daren's door. I knocked lightly. His roommate had left already, he was only a junior. I heard the floor boards creak. His footsteps grew louder, and when the door opened there he stood in only his boxers. His hair was a mess.

"Anna, your up early" he said motioning for me to come inside. I stepped inside and he flipped on his lamp by his bed. He lazily flopped back onto it. I was in my striped PJ's, with a white tank top. I had on slippers with cats on them. He looked down at my slippers and snickered. When he was done rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he stared at me.

"Anna? Why are you here? Didn't Seth spend the night with you?" he questioned. I shook my head "no". He eyed me. He patted the spot next to him on the bed. I deeply sighed and felt his hand graze my back.

"What's wrong girl?" he questioned.

"I told him, about the job" it came out as nearly a whisper. I had nothing left in me, no tears and no emotion. I was blank.

"And…"

"I hurt him, I have been keeping far too much from him. I think he's thinking about things. He left me once before, he could be thinking about it again. Thinking about how it would benefit me if he wasn't in my life. How I could live a normal life if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have to worry about making him happy. I hated when he left me Daren, I hated every second. That's why I am the way I am. Somehow that period of time molded me into this big ball of depression. I haven't been able to slip out of it since then, you and Haven brought me back to life though, College was definitely awesome. I just wish everything could be awesome" Daren listened.

"Hon, he's not going anywhere. You can't get rid of that boy ever. He called me every day to make sure you were okay. He wants what is best for you. Of course he's hurt that you didn't tell him some things, but everyone has their secrets. I wish I had someone as good as Seth. You are a very lucky girl, and he is even more lucky to have you. I know you have an un-happy side Anna, everyone does. Hell, my parents don't really speak to me much, I'm gay they hate that. I was depressed for years, when I came here and met you guys I was cured. I know you're a happy person Anna, I've seen it. You two better not let each other go, I would kill for a relationship like what you two have. Believe me when I say the guy is crazy in love with you" he smiled. I wrapped my arms around Daren.

"How about we let you get some sleep?" he questioned. I nodded. I took my slippers off and put myself next to Daren. He slipped his arm underneath my head and held me close. Daren didn't block dreams as well as Seth, I still had nightmares in his arms. I didn't allow myself to sleep for long. I felt a nightmare approach about 45 minutes later, I pulled myself awake and sat there staring at the ceiling until Daren woke up. I told him I was asleep and had just woken up when he did.

When I got to my room there was still no sign of Seth. It looked like Haven had been here to grab her things. I prepared myself for graduation, showering and doing my hair and makeup. I looked up at the mirror, I wore a purple sun dress. I hid the lines under my eyes with tons of makeup. I had to act like I had slept last night.

They held graduation in Central Park this year. It was a very huge deal. The graduates were playing a song together for the very last time. I of course got to play the piano, I even had a solo lined up. I was a bit nervous as I scanned the audience. They set up a bunch of chairs, and some bleachers. They even had a shaded area for those who needed it. The day wasn't sunny, but it wasn't raining either. I sat down at the piano while the others situated themselves at their instruments. We began to play, it was a piece that we all wrote together just for graduation. We had worked on it the entire year. We even had a few singers, like Haven and Daren jammed out on an electric guitar. I closed my eyes as I felt my solo come up too quickly. I saw Seth's face in my mind as I played with my eyes closed again. The same way I had played to audition. I kept my mind focused on my part. When I was done, I opened my eyes and noticed a few people standing and cheering. It wasn't just my Family it was almost the entire group. I smiled and felt a little less depressed.

The song ended and the senior class got a standing ovation. We all filed to our seats. The ceremony was long and drawn out, like every graduation. It was finally up to the diploma's. I looked up as I was number 50 on the list. Curse my last name starting with "B".

"Anna Bella Black" the dean read off. There was a stage in front of us. Each student one by one, standing in line with each other climbed up the stairs. We had to stop and take a picture as we stopped at the stop of the steps. Then when our name was called we walked across to a bunch of faculty members awaiting us. My heart raced, I wasn't nervous, I felt shaky. I knew what this was, it wasn't nerves it was a vision. It was a really bad one. I felt my knees grow like rubber, I grabbed the diploma and it was the last thing of my graduation that I remembered.

_I was back at this scene that I had seen before. I could have sworn that this was a dream while I was in College. I now see myself driving up the house in a new car, coming from the direction of my new home. I looked around the yard, it looked as if it was being set up for a wedding, my wedding. My heart pounded, as I looked at the house. _

_My front door was left wide open, it was dark inside. I creped in slowly. There was no sound coming from the house, I wondered why the door was open and where everyone was. This was the same nightmare as I had a few months prior. It was so bad that I feel as if it was now turning from a nightmare to a vision that will turn into reality. The moonlight was the only thing that lit my way. I stood motionless in the center of what I could see was my living room. I reached for the light on the table, I clicked it three times and still there were no lights. The power must have went out. They knew I was coming home, so where were they? I stumbled over something, and fell to the ground. I had the wind nearly knocked out of me as I hit the floor. It was painful, but not enough to stop me from getting up. I stood up and still blindly searched for everyone. The room darkened as I walked further into the house. The blinds were closed on every window and I began to feat something was terribly wrong. _

"_Mom, Dad where are you guys?" I called out. _

"_Masen?" I added. I felt around finally reaching the stairs. One step at a time I climbed up. The upstairs was just as dark as the lower level. I walked slowly towards the bedrooms, when I opened my door from what I could tell nothing was out of place. Everything looked normal, and just as I left it. _

"_Mom?" I tried to call out for someone again. I heard movement in the room down the hallway. I turned quickly and my heart began to race. I started to walk forward, my door creaked a bit as I shut it. I made my way to where the noise was coming from, my parents bedroom. I slowly followed the sound. _

"_Mom, Dad…" I called again. There was no answer. _

"_Anna, Anna it's in here" I heard my Mom's voice, but what was she talking about, what was in there? I slowly crept towards the door. It was closed, and I could hear the voice again. _

"_Anna over here" she called again. I put my ear up against the door. _

"_What is it Mom?" I questioned. There was no answer. I started to feel my stomach ache. I couldn't tell what was going to happen next. I reached for the doorknob, and slowly turned it. By this point my hands were shaking out of control. My mind raced with a million different scenarios. The door slowly opened and the room was dark all except a light that was beaming from the television. _

"_Mom?" I questioned. There was silence. The sudden sound of fuzz echoing off the T.V. startled me. I jumped, and then looked towards the bed where the light was hitting it. There was a lump in my Mom's bed. At first my feet felt cemented to the ground, something was holding me back. _

"_Mom is that you?" I questioned. There was no answer or no movement. I got up the courage to walk forward. As I inched towards the bed, I felt nervous and scared, and as soon as I touched the bed, I felt a chill flow through my body. I took in one deep breath and grabbed the covers. Okay, on the count of 3 pull the covers… 1, 2, …_

_He jumped out at me knocking me to the ground. It was him, Andrew he snickered and I knew it was my own vision. The way he mocked me, the way he looked and sounded, it wasn't him getting into my head. I heard something in my closet, the voice whimpered. _

"_Who's in there?" I questioned him. I was still lying on my back, I was trapped in his arms. I heard the voice again. _

"_Where is my Family?" I asked. _

"_No one is here, they all went out for a while, but I have something for you" he got up off of me. He pulled me up and held his hand around my wrist tightly. He opened the closet door and there was Haven. She was tied up. She looked helpless. _

"_Don't hurt her, she has nothing to do with this" I cried. He looked at me. _

"_No, your right she doesn't" with his other hand he grabbed her and pulled her out of the closet. He reached over onto my parents coffee table. Haven stumbled out, her hands tied behind her back. _

"_Now, my Brother really knew how to do things. Apparently he likes to video tape certain things, and I feel the same way about it. Now let's see, how can I expose you for who you really are. How can I get you killed? At least if one of you dies I'll know that my Brothers death is avenged" I saw the red light of the camera go on. I remember Grandma Bella telling me the story of what happened the day she faced James. He had a camera with him, that he took from her house. He still had me with one hand. Haven couldn't move, she was now on the floor, she looked frightened. He then picked up Haven and looked at me. _

"_Now, for the whole world to see… I brought you a snack" his voice echoed in my head. He grabbed Haven still holding onto me. She stood up, she had a black and blue on her eye. I looked at her, she had tears streaming down her face. _

"_Haven, I'm so sorry" I almost choked myself. _

"_He killed Rustle" she sobbed. I looked over at him. I hated how strong he was, even with only one hand. My strength was not enough to break out of his grip. Just then I heard a crash and Rustle's body poured out of the closet. I backed away and screamed. He had drained the blood completely out of him. I felt my adrenalin rush, I had to work myself up in order to be strong. _

"_I didn't mean to get you…" _

"_Bite her already Anna, you remember what I taught you don't you?" he nudged me towards her. I looked at her with apologetic eyes. She was sobbing out of control. _

"_What does he mean?" she questioned. _

"_Haven I don't really have time to.." he pushed me forward and pushed us together. He had cut her neck slightly. Just a tiny paper cut. I could smell the blood. It hadn't bothered me in so long, the smell of blood, the urge to kill. I was normal for so god damn long, now here I was about ready to bite my best friend. _

"_Let's go, I have 30 minutes left on this tape…" he urged. He pushed me closer, knocking Haven and I down. I landed on top of her. She coughed as we both hit the floor. She hit her head, it wasn't hard but it was bad enough where I saw blood. _

"_Haven, oh no, please" I touched the back of her head. My hands covered in blood as I pulled my hands up. She eyed me. I let in the smell, her blood was sweet. It smelled good. I hadn't had any blood in months. I knew it and I could feel it. _

"_Anna, now before I snap your neck" he yelled. _

"_I'd rather you snap my neck then kill an innocent human" I yelled back. He grabbed my shirt and lifted me. _

"_You will do this do you hear me" he yelled. He pushed me back down on top of her, she coughed again. He had the camera in one hand and the back of my head in his other hand. He moved my head and placed it against her neck. I felt my throat burn with the desire to kill her. I knew exactly what he was going to with the tape. He was going to broadcast it somehow, get it out in the open. Expose my Family. Get the Volturi after me for making our presence known. He placed the camera down, it was angled so that he wasn't shown at all. I felt Haven's skin under my teeth. He took my head and pushed me…….._


End file.
